


The Call of Fate

by Aquilarion



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Fate & Destiny, Flashbacks, Hero's Journey, Heroine, More tags to be added, Original Character(s), POV Multiple, Relationships Unknown, Runeterra, Worldbuilding, lots of lore, told in vignettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquilarion/pseuds/Aquilarion
Summary: Seia Naori of Ionia has long understood that Fate is a fickle thing. She was born beneath a dark, moonless sky on the river-run slopes of Navori. And the day after her birth, the Noxians pierced the First Lands. There, she was raised to learn the ways of the blade. She fought. She fought for years. And when she was finally released, she set her eyes on the distant, golden peaks of Mount Targon. And there, she ascended.When she returned, no longer was she Seia, the Seeker; no longer was she Seia, the Blind Huntress; no longer was she Seia, the Oni.She was Seia, the Aspect of Fate.And this is her tale.
Kudos: 4





	The Call of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a surprise story, I know. 
> 
> Enjoy.

###  **XI.II.CMXCV PR**

**_The Second of Novistra, Year 995, Post Rune War_ **

_“The best stories don’t always_ _  
__start at the beginning.”_

_\- Twisted Fate, to a Curious Summoner_

In a slumped and drunken bar, tucked into a shadowy corner of Bilgewater, a thick voice followed by the heavy _thump_ of a large sack being dropped on a table cut through the clamor. 

“Five thousand on the blind one,” the man drawled. He ran his fingers across the edge of his wide-brimmed, curved hat.

Martin Vesori, the keeper of Shrieker’s Respite, as slumped and as drunk as the bar that he owned, laughed loudly, his belly jiggling in rhythm with his breaths. “Alright everyone,” he announced. “Twisted Fate’s got five thousand to _lose_ on the blind one.” He closed in on the betting man, spittle frothed at the edges of his mouth. “You sure you don’t wanna change yer mind?”

“Not today, Martin.” Twisted Fate turned his gaze to the pit in the middle of the bar. “Not today.”

There, ten feet under the floor of Shrieker’s Respite, in a sandpit fifteen-feet wide, two individuals stood on opposite ends of one another. 

One, a tall woman with skin like pale moonlight and a short-bob of brown hair. She wore a traditional, crimson Ionian robe, the fabric flowing like water across her well-muscled body. The first few inches of the large sword that she carried raked the sand. She lumbered forward, her knees straining against the weight of her steel. Secured around her eyes was a black mask with a demonic visage; a twin-horned devil whose large mouth was forced into a grin that displayed a pair of obsidian tusks. Where the eye-holes would be, there was instead a thick piece of red cloth.

The other, a bulky man with a craggly, pock-marked face. A pair of green, reptilian eyes stared straight at the woman. Water and blood stained parts of his dark leather attire, but the loose, stark white cloth that he kept around his neck was perfectly clean and obviously well-maintained. The cloth itself was long and wrapped around the man’s arms like the sleeves of his shirt. They extended beyond his arms and touched the sand as well, but the particles seemed to move and shift, like an invisible snake slithered across its dusty surface.

“A woman who can barely wield her weapon,” Vesori began, one hand already drifting towards the sack of coins that Twisted Fate bet. “Against a Shuriman Sand-Dancer.” He laughed once again. “I will enjoy seeing the look of defeat on your pretty face, Twisted Fate.”

“Hailing from Ionia, and wielding a weapon far too large for her to carry: Seia, the Blind Oni!” The pit-host announced, waving an arm towards the woman.

The patrons and those who bet against her all shouted jeers, spat catcalls, and threw drinks and food at the woman. Half-expecting her to move out of the way, Twisted Fate was surprised to see that Seia didn’t budge an inch. Dark liquid, grease, and spit stained her robes, marring the smooth, silky fabric.

“From the Great Sai, fighting in the name of his heritage, Opaliss, the Harrier!”

Opaliss raised his arms and paraded around the pit. He hoisted his lips into a wide smile, and the patrons erupted in cheers and shouting.

“Here’s the rules,” the pit-host began. “If you surrender, you lose. You can’t leave the pit, and either me or someone else gotta see you the whole fight.” He looked between Seia and Opaliss. Then, the pit-host produced a single, gleaming coin from his wrist. He held it up. “Now. The moment this coin touches the sand the fight begins.”

Seia’s hands tightened around the hilt of her sword. The metal audibly _cracked_ under the strength of her grip.

Twisted Fate winced. He glanced at Opaliss. The sand-dancer twirled the cloth around his body. His arms and legs kicked up sand, and he swiped the cloth across the sand, and like a magnet, the sand attached to the surface of the cloth.

Twisted Fate had seen sand-dances before, but this one was different. Normal sand-dances took place over a field of sand with large, flowing movements. But Opaliss’ movements were clipped; his cloth moved erratically, sharply, as though it were a sword instead of a piece of fabric. 

“That ain’t a normal sand-dance,” Twisted Fate observed.

Vesori glanced at him. “Long as he wins, don’t matter what kind of sand-dance it is.”

The pit-host tossed the coin in the air.

Seia held her blade steady.

Opaliss readied his cloth, sand slowly wrapping around it.

The face of the coin touched the sand.

And Opaliss sank beneath the surface of the sand, leaving behind nothing but the remnants of footprints. Seia’s head flicked from side-to-side, but not even she could sense where the sand-dancer had gone. Realizing that only he had the capability to see the sand-dancer, Twisted Fate shut his eyes, pulled a card from his wrist, and activated Destiny. The corners of the cardsharp's eyes flickered with orange-gold flame.

 _There!_ Opaliss slithered under the sand, moving the sand around him using the cloth. He sped towards Seia. He weaved the sand into razor-thin, knife-like particles and began to gather them up.

Twisted Fate opened his eyes. “Pit-host!” He called, rising to his feet. “I don’t think anyone can see him!”

“Your lies won’t work here, Twisted Fate,” Vesori answered, calling the card-sharp on his bluff. He chuckled. “I seen how your cards work. You can see him perfectly fine, can’t you?”

 _Alright, guess we’re doin’ this the old fashioned way._ Calmly, one hand drifted down towards the pocket of his slacks. He fished out two cards, readying them for the moment that Opaliss emerged from the sand.

A long, silent moment passed.

A yellow dart shot out of the sand, blowing dust everywhere, blocking all patrons from seeing the pit. There was a series of grunts and yelps, and then one final cry of pain.

Twisted Fate moved to throw his cards, but he stopped half-way through doing so.

As the dust settled, Seia stood tall, with her sword entirely buried into Opaliss. 

The sand-dancer sputtered, blood dribbling from his lips down to his chin and neck. He shakily raised a hand towards Seia. Seia grabbed the hand. And much like the hilt of her sword, she crushed it beneath her grip. Opaliss shrieked and howled, his voice echoing within the walls of the bar. Seia released his hand and grabbed her sword with both hands. With a sickening series of squelches and pops, she wrenched the blade free from Opaliss.

The steel slammed down onto the sand and sent crimson liquid splattering across its surface.

Opaliss fell forward. His own blood stained the sand.

Twisted Fate chuckled and sat back down. He rolled his gaze over the Vesori. “Well, well, well, Martin. Looks like I won today,” he said. He held out his hand. “I’ll take the pot now.”

Vesori clicked his tongue. He removed his hand from Twisted Fate’s sack of coins and handed the man his winnings.

A sharp voice called out from the pit. Seia looked straight at Twisted Fate. Despite _knowing_ that she was blind, he still felt her gaze on his entire person. Beyond his person, even. And even without eyes, he knew what she was trying to communicate.

_Find me somewhere quiet. Or else._

Twisted Fate quickly took his winnings and exited Shrieker’s Respite. 

Seia found him a small jaunt from the bar. It hadn’t even taken her five minutes to find him in an alleyway. “I take three-fourths.”

Twisted Fate held up a hand. “Now wait here, missy—”

Seia matched Twisted Fate’s height inch-for-inch. Twirling her large sword in her hand like it was a dagger, she fastened it across her back. “You tried to cheat my fight, Felix.”

 _Gonna pretend I didn’t hear that._ “I wasn’t cheatin’,” Twisted Fate countered.

Seia’s gaze drifted from his eyes to the pocket where two cards still remained. “Are you sure?”

“I wasn’t cheatin’ _yet_ ,” he corrected. After a short while, he sighed. “How ‘bout we split it even? Fifty-fifty?”

Seia crossed her arms. “And what exactly did you do to earn your share?”

“I put in my share.

“I suppose that is true enough.” She glanced up at the sky, as if she were waiting for something. “Very well. Fifty-fifty.” Seia held out her hand. 

Twisted Fate quickly, and as evenly as he could, split the pot. 

“Pleasure doing business, as they say,” she said. And with a wave, she was already gone.

Twisted Fate let out a long sigh. Grinning to himself, he produced the other quarter of the share. He tossed the pouch of gold, taking pleasure in the jingling of the coin within it. “Guess her eyesight ain’t as perfect as they said.”

Shouts and yelling silenced his moment of triumph. From where Seia left, a group of patrons pointed their swords and guns at Twisted Fate.

“He’s over ‘ere!” One of them called.

“Get him!”

Twisted Fate groaned. _Oh you gotta be—_

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will generally be of this length. And there's no set update schedule for this story. At least until I finish up Rising Stars.


End file.
